Snuggle time
by AppleDance
Summary: Syed's missing Christian. Will he ever return? Or will Syed be left all by himself. Hope you enjoy!


Syed was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Cheerio's, it was Christian's favourite cereal. He spooned tablespoon after tablespoon into his mouth, swallowing it glumly.

After a couple of minutes he gave up, pushing the bowl to the side. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. Resting his head in his hands he fought back the urge to cry. This pain, it was too much.

With a sigh he got up off the chair and slowly wandered into his room. There, resting neatly folded on the bed was Christian's grey tracksuit. Syed slumped onto the bed, picking up the grey jacket. He bought it to his face and inhaled that beautiful scent of Christian. He missed him so much. There had been a heavy weight on his heart the moment Christian had left him, and it hadn't budged since.

With a quiet sniff, Syed put on the grey jacket, zipping it up. It was much too big for him; he was practically swimming in it! But he didn't care. It was the closest he could get to his Christian, and it would have to do. That gorgeous, warm, aroma covered him, and it was like he was being embraced by his lover. But of course, no matter how much he kidded himself, his Christian wasn't there…

Syed moved off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He picked his bowl up off the table and put it into the dishwasher. He looked around with a sigh. Everything was spotless… he'd spent his days tidying up to distract him from the pain of not being with Christian, and now there was nothing else he could do. He started to absentmindedly nibble at the cuff, he was anxious and he hated it.

He'd been counting the days since Christian had left him, each painful hour and it killed him. He knew it was pathetic, he knew it was stupid but he just couldn't help it. This was getting _beyond_ ridiculous. Maybe there was something he could do. Maybe he could go out for a bit, go shopping, distract himself. Maybe he could call Tamwar, arrange to meet up or something. Maybe he could pop in and see his parents, though they'd probably dump him with Kamil for the day.

His trail of thoughts were soon cut short, as the sound of the door opening shocked him, making him jump. There was the sound of feet walking in, and keys being dropped on the shelf. No one else had the keys but... no, it couldn't be, could it? Glancing at his watch Syed turned around, completely taken aback.

"Christian!" he exclaimed, running to his lover and being scooped up in his arms and held in a warm embrace.

"Hey baby." Christian soothed, running a warm comforting hand over Syed's hair. He smelt even better in the flesh.

"You're home early.." He mumbled into his neck, clinging onto him tightly.

"I missed ya, I left as soon as I could." Came the reply, whilst a large hand snaked around his waist and rested on his back, he pulled him closer. "I told work I'm never going away for a whole week again! I almost died without you Sy."

Syed nodded, not letting go.

"Sy…" Christian pulled back a little, examining his boyfriend with emerald eyes, "are you wearing my hoodie?"

A warm flush travelled up Syed's neck, and he looked down. Christian found this incredibly endearing.

He placed a finger under Syed's chin, stroking the prickly stubble with his thumb and gently tilting his beautiful face upwards. They moved closer, holding a breath before sharing a soft, lingering kiss.

"It was on the bed and.. I picked it up and it smelt of you so…" he mumbled against Christian's lips, realising just how pathetically stupid he sounded.

Christian waved his wrist in front of Syed's face and he looked stunned.

"That's my bracelet… I've been looking everywhere for that!"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't leave without.."

"Without what?" A smile crept onto Syed's lips.

"Without a part of you." Christian explained, before making a face and producing vomiting noises. "Babe, we're so pathetic!" he laughed.

Syed let out a laugh as they rested their foreheads together.

"Well...I'm just glad you're home."

Syed began placing gentle butterfly kisses all over Christians face as he whispered,

"I...missed...you...so...much!"

"And I missed you too, Sy. But I really need to get out of these clothes and into something comfier." he let out another small laugh, "although it looks like half of my clothing has been nabbed by my ever so cute boyfriend."

As Syed pulled back from Christians tight grasp he looked down and let a shy smile play on his lips. Christian always found it enticing when Syed was embarrassed around him.

"Here tell you what, why don't I go and get showered and into something comfier whilst ya pick out a DVD for us to watch. We'll spend the day just us and," with a wink he said, "these four walls."

Syed playfully hit his lovers arm.

"So another half an hour I have to wait before-"

He was cut short buy Christian's warm mouth latching onto his own. He lost all resistance and as Christian's tongue began to swipe its way over his lips his legs began to buckle; the older man's arms caught him and snaked around his waist again. As Syed's hands began trailing up Christian's back and to the sensitive spot at the back of his neck Christian laughed into their kiss before he dragged himself away and promised Syed,

"20 minutes, babe. Promise. If I'm not done in 20 minutes you can come and get me."

Syed laughed and let his lover go and muttered "fine" as he started to walk towards the TV and DVD rack.

As he browsed through all the DVD's he heard the rush of water fall as Christian turned the shower on.

He smiled to himself at the image of his beautiful lover in the shower, water droplets running off his perfectly toned body. It took a lot of resistance not to join him but his mind was brought back to the DVD's as he locked eyes with the perfect film. Smiling he took the DVD off the shelf and placed it on the sofa with their blanket.

Syed walked towards the kitchen to find something they could snack on and as he did so he heard Christian signing away to some awful, cheesy song in the shower. He loved having Christian back home.

He pulled out a packet of crisps from the cupboard and took some chocolate from the fridge along with two bottles of coke. Hardly the healthiest option, but it was what he'd been living off the past couple of days.

Approximately 19 minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped a (quite literally) steamy Christian with wet hair, sporting a rather comfy looking pair of pyjamas. Syed was curled up on the sofa but turned around to welcome him back.

"Are you wearing… is that _pyjama_ bottoms?"

This came as a shock for Syed, who rarely saw Christian in pyjamas. Usually it was boxers and a vest, or nothing at all!

"Yeah, ya like it?" he gave him a wink, rubbing at his dripping hair with a towel.

"Come closer so I can have a proper look." Syed teased, tongue between his teeth.

Christian swaggered over to the sofa, wearing that God-like Christian expression. He fell back onto it, arms spread across the top, and looked over at Syed.

"What..?" he asked through a chuckle.

"I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too, pickle."

"No I mean it. I really missed you." Syed suddenly looked sad, like he was trying to hold back pain.

Christian opened his arms out to him.

"Come 'ere.." he breathed. Syed shuffled over to settle in his lovers arms.

"And don't call me Pickle." He murmured into the warm crook of Christian's neck. He smiled. They remained like that until Syed's bones were stiff and he couldn't move his neck.

Syed settled his head on Christian's lap looking up at him. No words were needed as Christian laced his fingers through the thick, dark locks. God did he adore this boy.

"As you wish...sweetheart"

"Hey!"

Syed reached across to the coffee table in front of them and picked up a lump of the chocolate before turning around and placing it in Christian's mouth.

"Here, eat that instead of making nicknames for me."

"Fine..." Christian paused a while as Syed turned back to the TV to get the DVD started before he dipped his head and whispered into Syed's ear "...I'd rather be eating you though"

Syed laughed and let his head fall into Christian's lap, he turned around and stared up at his lover; by far the definition of beauty.

Syed was about to tell Christian off for using one of his cheesy one liners but instead a single drop of water caught his eye as it fell from Christian's hair, down his forehead and to his cheek. His eyes locked with Christians, brown melting green, and didn't break away. His hand reached up and wiped the water trail away.

He let his hand linger on Christian's cheek as both continued to look deep into each others eyes, neither one wanting to move or to spoil their moment.

Christian trailed a finger over Syed's face, stroking at the prickly stubble, then over the plump, warm lips. He felt his heart flutter and a tightening from deep within.

Christian nudged his knee up, lifting Syed up with it and took hold of his waist. He held him as they both gazed adoringly into each other's eyes. It was rare moments when they were both alone like this where they allowed themselves to behave like lovesick teenagers.

There was only one way to describe Syed right now, and that was bloody _adorable_. Christian pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips and rubbed his nose affectionately with his own giving him an Eskimo kiss and a sweet little laugh fell from Syed's lips.

"What're we watching?" Christian asked, moving himself into the corner of the sofa and opening his arms out to Syed.

"Umm…" A warm flush crept up Syed's neck as he settled himself in Christian's arms, laying his back on his chest.

Christian rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh as the familiar credits came up on screen. Of course, it was Syed's favourite film.

"How many times have ya watched this whilst I've been gone?" he asked, giving him a small nudge.

"Only twice, actually."

"Twice?"

"Okay, maybe three times."

Christian laughed again, pulling his boy closer against his body and nuzzling into the soft fabric of his jacket.

"It's a good job I love you." He pressed little kisses to his cheek. Syed grinned, turning his head and looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Lot's and lots and lots and _lots_!" he punctuated every other word with a kiss to those warm lips. "When it's finished," he purred against Syed's mouth, "we've got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
